


Gaps & Silences.

by gracster22



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Filling in episode blanks etc., Zaya Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracster22/pseuds/gracster22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Zaya dribbles based around what I imagined happened in-between their 14B scenes. I take requests!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gaps & Silences.

6:53pm

Zig and Maya broke away from their passionate encounter hastily at the click of the door. Heartbeats were pounding in ears and blood pulsed through veins with a sound so deafening that both guilty subjects failed to register Mrs Matlin’s announcement of dinner from The Burgers Priest. 

“Didn’t you hear me? Burgers Priest! I thought you’d be excited,” she announced again, annotating with her hands to the grease-filled bag now on the kitchen counter. Maya managed a half-hearted ‘yaaaay’ as Zig mustered a measly “Oh, uh, awesome, thank you.”

His mind was racing as he stared, captivated by the petite blonde removing burgers from their cage of paper. His mouth still felt the taste of her lips on its own, and his skin still burned as if set alight by the touch of her hands. Maya lifted her head and their eyes met, her own were pleading a silent ‘keep quiet’, while Zig’s searched them deeper, half agony, half hope, for any speck of regret. The regret he saw so fervently on her features when their lips last met. 

‘No’ he told himself, “No!’ he wanted to cry. Because he knew this time it was different. ‘This time, I think she finally feels the same way’. He pushed down the frightfully large grin that threatened to erupt at any moment upon his complexion, grabbing a burger quickly to disguise any trace. 

6:57pm

Food was passed around in thundering silence as Maya and Zig sat either side of Mrs Matlin at the kitchen counter.  
“You’re both very quiet,” she spoke, suspicion lacing her tone, “what’s up?”  
“I’m just tired,” Zig bid at an explanation at the same time Maya, replied, “nothing”.  
“Alright,” she gave in, although not convinced.  
The silence poured on like the gushing of Niagara, until Maya excused herself quietly and quickly to do school work. At her exit Mrs Matlin turned to Zig.  
“Is something wrong with her?” she queried, suspicion now replaced with concern.  
“Uh, no, why would something be wrong?” he replied far too quickly.  
Mrs Matlin’s unconvinced look remained as she mumbled a sceptical ‘hmmm’ before exiting the room.  
On cleaning the remaining burger wrappers into the bin, Zig struggled to take his mind off the earlier events, and subconsciously began pacing around the kitchen. His whole capitulum was a whirl of vaulting thoughts consisting of ‘What now’s?’ and ‘What the hell am I supposed to do?’. 

Desperately he attempted to push all thoughts out of his head in a bid to focus his mind on his schoolwork. He travelled down the hall to his bedroom but not without stopping outside of Maya’s. His vehement desire was to push it open and capture her in his arms once more, but as his frozen stance at the door hit 2 minutes, and his hand hesitantly lifted to knock, his nerves stole the opportunity away from him. He sighed deeply and proceeded into his lonely bedroom. 

8:31pm  
Maya looked down on her Maths book with creased brows, her attempt at concentrating now turning into blue and black smudges of the quadratic formula.  
“Dammit,” she mumbled under her breath. Her mind kept wandering away from her pen and to a certain dark-haired boy that was probably stationed only in the next room.  
“Maya what have you done?” she groaned to herself, standing up only to fall onto her bed in agony. She exhaled deeply as she stared at her blank ceiling, her thoughts tumbling around her head like a washing machine. She had only done what she knew best, and that was complicate things. She hadn’t meant to, but in that split moment, she couldn’t help herself.  
“So what now?” she spoke out loud, picking at her bed sheets. She began to sort through her emotions, speaking them aloud, something that therapy had taught her.  
“I liked it,” she sighed, smiling shyly to herself despite the fact she was entirely alone. “I like him, shit, I might even-“ her voice trailed off. “Did he like it?” she wondered aloud once more, her brows beginning to crease in concern, “Well, he didn’t pull away, did he?”.  
She let out a deep breath once again before rolling over on her bed with a groan. Her mind was a muddled mess of Zig and kissing and anxiety that she knew wasn’t to be rid of until she spoke to him. She couldn’t face him tonight though, her cheeks turned a scarlet hue even at the thought of it. 

9:50pm  
Zig lay in his bed, his earphone blasting a song he didn’t care to listen to. His thoughts were still on Maya and the way she had grabbed his face so vigorously earlier that evening. He had been waiting a whole year for this moment to come, and he berated himself for being so stupid as to not coming up with a response plan. He punched his pillow in frustration for the 7th time that night, mulling over what his sorry-self should do about the girl of his dreams. As his thoughts continued with their feverish patterns of vaulting, Zig was convinced that he would not be sleeping tonight. 

2:45am  
He lay frozen in the identical position he had acquired almost 5 hours ago. His eyes were laden with weight but not able to grasp any sleep, knowing the second they closed, they would spring back open again. The back of his lids saw only one thing, her. Cooped in his room all night, Zig hadn’t ventured into any other part of the house, fear pulsing through his veins. He wasn’t scared of Maya, no, or even confronting her. It was what she was going to say that terrified him. He had convinced himself that this time things were different, that there was a requited spark waiting to be ignited, but slowly and surely, the doubts of past events began to seep into his mind, leaving him livid no longer with hope, but worry instead.  
‘I need some air’ he spoke internally, dragging himself away from the bed and into the empty halls of the Matlin house. 

3:01am  
Maya sat in the centre of her bed, flipping through magazines but not digesting any of the glossy-papered words. It was a desperate bid to keep her mind off earlier events, but more importantly, to keep her mind off Zig. As she turned another seemingly pointless page, an article title caught her eye, ‘Help! I’m in Love with my Best Friend!’ it read.  
Maya quickly picked up the magazine and hurled it off her bed, grabbing the nearest pillow in a fury; she let out a scream of frustration into it. She had done what she wanted to do; she had expressed her feelings for him. So why didn’t she feel relieved? The loose ends of her relationship with Zig seemed to hang all over the place as she finally settled on one thing, to get a soda, all this anxiety had made her extremely parched. 

3:05am:  
Zig sat on the front steps of the Matlin’s house, the cool late-Spring air nipping at his bare arms. He rested his tired face in the palms of his hands, sighing deeply as his thoughts refused to quit.  
“Fuck!” he semi-yelled in a raised whisper. Running his hands through his dark hair in exasperation, he stood to his feet and proceeded to kick rocks that occupied the path to the Matlin residence.  
As his feet began to slowly but surely feel the nip of the cold, he returned to his seat on the steps, pondering his next move. He knew sleep would not visit him until he had talked to Maya. ‘Maybe she’s still up. I could go to her room and-‘ his thoughts began. ‘No, what the hell Zig!? You can’t just sneak into a girl’s bedroom!’ His inner angel and demon had now engaged in a battle of the heart. ‘Well she kissed you, right?’ His devilish side prodded. ‘Yes, but that means the ball is in her court. You need to wait for her to come to you’. Zig groaned in exasperation, knowing that he had no chance of seeing Maya again tonight. Hence, he sluggishly pulled himself out of his seated position and shuffled towards the front door. He turned the door handle as silently as possible, not wanting to cause any more panic to the Matlins than he already had. But when he gently pulled the door closed on the other side, he was confronted with a gasp from a very terrified-looking Maya, who stood clutching a soda at the fridge. Zig raised his hands in a mock surrender, and reassured her with a “Woah, woah, its just me.” It didn’t take long for either to realise who they were talking to, as a blush surfaced on both sets of cheeks.


End file.
